Despair
by shybread2393
Summary: The story of survival, drama, lost, and despair takes Gwen through the horrors of the zombie apocalypse, everyday is a constant fight for survival, and a fight to keep humanity intact.
1. Hell on Earth

**Despair**

**Chapter 1: Hell On Earth**

Gwen sat down and looked out the cafe's window as she patiently awaited Trent. Gwen drank coffee from her mug and watched as cars drove up and down the road, then entered Trent. Trent took off his coat and walked over to the table Gwen was sitting at.

"Gwen, we need to talk," said Trent as he sat down across from Gwen.

"About what?" asked Gwen, curiously, as she set her mug down.

Trent sighed and looked down with a gloomy expression in his face.

"Is it your family?" asked Gwen with a fearful emotion in her face.

"No," said Trent, "they're fine."

"Well what is it then?" asked Gwen as she grabbed Trent's hand, "you can tell me anything."

Trent took a long pause and finally said, "I had sex, with another woman."

Gwen let go of Trent's hand, and looked down at the floor, she didn't know whether to be angry, or sad.

"It was a mistake," uttered Trent, "I never really loved her, I love you."

"Was this a one time thing?" asked Gwen, saddened.

Trent remained silent.

"For how long?" uttered Gwen, ready to break down in tears.

Trent sighed again and finally said, "six months."

Gwen held back her tears and yelled, "six months! You were having sex with another woman behind my back for six fucking months!"

"I'm sorry, I hate myself for doing it," said Trent back, him already in tears.

"I can't believe you did this!" yelled Gwen, "you gave me this fucking engagement ring a month ago! We were going to get married, I loved you!"

Trent started sobbing and covering his eyes.

"Take your fucking ring!" yelled Gwen, as she took of the engagement ring and threw it a Trent's face.

Gwen then took got up from her seat and left the cafe, Trent closely followed her. Gwen rushed down the shopping district's street, and passed by store by store, tears rolling down her eyes.

"GWEN!"yelled Trent as he ran after her.

"It's over Trent!" yelled Gwen, "There's nothing you can do now, it's too late!"

"Please, let me just explain myself," yelled Trent, and reached Gwen.

"I don't want to listen to your bullshit excuses," said Gwen with anger.

"I love you!" yelled Trent, "I can't live without you."

"You don't love me, you selfish pig," said Gwen, tear rolling down her eyes.

Screaming was then heard and pedestrians started running down the streets. Gwen looked behind her, trying to get a glimpse of what everyone was running from, but there were too many people running into her, and blocking her view. Trent then grabbed Gwen's hand and took off running. They ran as fast as they could, still holding on to each others hands, they ran over people in fear, not thinking about helping them, every so often some of them would scream, beg for help, or some of them would stay motionless.

"Over there!" yelled Trent as he pointed towards an arcade.

Then both Gwen and Trent tripped over a dead body and started to get trampled by tons of people, Gwen started to scream for help, but no one stopped. Gwen started to black out and saw as Trent got approached by someone, she was glad he had gotten some help, she then closed her eyes and got knocked out.

Gwen woke up in a daze, she had bruises all over her body, and maybe even some cracked teeth, but she was okay. She looked around, it had gotten dark outside, crashed cars and dead bodies laid everywhere. Gwen noticed a body that looked similar to Trent, she then crawled over to him.

Gwen got to Trent's body and started to shake him, "Trent?" she uttered weakly.

No response.

Gwen started to shake him a bit more, "Trent, please, please wake up!"

Trent then started to breath heavily.

"Trent, please don't leave me," said Gwen, tears in her eyes.

Trent then started to breath loudly.

"Trent?" said Gwen, with a relived tone, "I'm so happy you're alive!"

Gwen then pulled in Trent for a hug and said, "Of course I'll forgive you, I love you, we'll get past this we always do."

Trent remained silent, his eyes still closed.

"We'll just forget this ever happened," said Gwen, "Everything will be back to normal!"

Trent started to growl.

Gwen stopped hugging Trent, but still had him on her hands, "Trent...are you okay?"

Trent opened his eyes, they were different, they seemed dead and pale. Gwen then let go of Trent and started to back away, still not being able to get up.

"Trent?" asked Gwen full of fear.

Trent then started to get up slowly, but surely, and move towards Gwen.

"Trent what are you doing?!" asked Gwen frantically.

Trent then opened his mouth and walked towards Gwen. Gwen frantically searched for a weapon, and grabbed a rusty pipe a truck had dropped.

"Back up!" yelled Gwen, "please don't make me do this!"

Trent rushed towards Gwen, quickly reaching for her, and ripping a bit of her shirt off. Gwen quickly stabbed Trent in the torso with her pipe, and he fell down, getting impaled by the pipe, making his guts stick out. Gwen stared at Trent in horror, realizing she had just killed the love of her life, but he wasn't done yet. Gwen quickly crawled over to one of the survivors who was holding a gun, and snatched away from his hand, she then slowly walked over to Trent, tear rolling down her eyes. Trent laid down motionless, Gwen was certain he was dead, she could not believe what she had just done. Trent then started to breath heavily again, he wasn't dead yet. Gwen did not know whether to be relived or scared, so she stood there listening to his heavy breathing. She then knew what to do, she had to put Trent out of his misery. Gwen slowly walked over to Trent and pointed to gun at his head. As soon as Trent saw Gwen he started to reach for her, not being able to get up. Gwen closed her eyes and started to weep loudly. She took a long pause and started to look at Trent, certain he wasn't human anymore.

She then slowly pointed the gun towards Trent's head and uttered the words, "I love you."

As she slowly pulled the trigger she thought back to all the lovely memories she had with Trent.

_Flashback_

"Look what I got you," said Trent as he pulled out a box.

"Oh Trent you didn't have to get me anything," said Gwen.

He then got down to his knee and opened the box, "Will you marry me?"

_End_

Gwen started to weep and pulled the trigger, shooting Trent in the head, killing him. Gwen broke down to her knees, and started to cry, letting go of the gun, and reaching for her engagement ring, still in Trent's hand.


	2. Only the Beginning

**Chapter 2: Only the Beginning**

**12 hours after first infection**

Gwen carefully ran through the empty streets of downtown Toronto, passing countless numbers of dead bodies, and alive one's as well. Gwen was heading to her apartment in order to find her roommate, hoping she hadn't gotten infected. Gwen was hungry, tired, and most importantly out of ammo, maybe if she ran into any more walking corpses, she could just jab them with her gun, fortunately she made it safe and sound to her apartment. The apartment was made out red bricks, it was about five stories high, windows covered the outside of the building, and a big door stood at the front of the building. Gwen quickly opened the front door and ran up to her apartment room, 412. As Gwen reached the door for her apartment room, she frantically searched for her key, it was no where on sight. She must of dropped it when she was getting trampled by thousands of people. Gwen then started to frantically knock on the door.

"Bridgette open up!" yelled Gwen as she knocked on the door.

Bridgette then opened up the door and Gwen quickly came running in, and hugged Bridgette.

"Oh my god," said Bridgette with relief, "I'm so glad you're alive."

"I'm glad you're alive," replied Gwen with happiness.

Bridgette stopped hugging Gwen and asked her, "How's it out there?"

"It's..." said Gwen, still depressed over Trent's death, "a disaster out there."

"We need to get out of here," said Bridgette as she rushed over to her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwen.

"I'm going to pack the stuff we need," said Bridgette from her room.

"Where are we going?" asked Gwen.

"I heard over the radio that the military has a refuge station over in Vancouver," said Bridgette.

"That's miles away," said Gwen, "there might not even be a refuge station over there."

Bridgette came back and asked, "would you rather stay here and die?"

Gwen remained silent.

"Gwen, please we need to get to Vancouver, it's our only chance of surviving," said Bridgette as she put her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Alright," said Gwen, "let's do it."

Gwen and Bridgette both packed up their necessitates and left the apartment, leaving their home forever.

As they both reached the lobby of the apartment, Gwen asked, "So how are we getting there?"

"My mom let me borrow her truck for the weekend," said Bridgette.

"What good timing," said Gwen.

"I hope she's okay," said Bridgette and sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Gwen in a consoling tone, "she is a retired policewoman."

"I guess you're right," said Bridgette, still a bit sad.

Bridgette and Gwen walked over to the red truck, which was parked on on the opposite side of the road, and got on.

Bridgette started the truck and asked Gwen, "you ready?"

Gwen sighed and said, "let's get this show on the road."

Both Gwen and Bridgette then drove down the road, in hopes of escaping the horrors of the apocalypse.

_Gwen was looking out into the sandy beach, holding Trent's hand, and staring at all the beauty the ocean held._

"_I love you," said Trent._

_Gwen remained silent._

"_...say it back," said Trent._

"_...why?" asked Gwen._

"_Say it fucking back!" yelled Trent_

_Gwen remained silent._

"_Go fuck yourself then," said Trent, he then started to growl._

"_I'm sorry babe," said Gwen, "I love you too."_

_Trent remained silent._

"_Trent, please don't be mad at me," begged Gwen._

_Trent then started to growl violently._

"_Trent?" asked Gwen confused._

_Trent then pulled Gwen close to him and bit into her neck, ripping a huge chunk of it out. Gwen remained frozen, and started to black out as she stared at Trent, and what a monster he had become._

Gwen woke up in a daze, and stared at Bridgette, who was still driving.

Gwen yawned and asked, "Where are we?"

The truck then started to make loud noises.

"Crap!" yelled Bridgette, and pulled over the truck.

Bridgette got out and walked up to the front of the truck to check the engine.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen from inside the truck.

"The engine is busted," said Bridgette as she sighed.

Gwen got out soon after and said, "Well fuck."

"Did you bring any water?" asked Bridgette, "I'm really thirsty."

"Yeah," said Gwen, and got out her huge water bottle, "here take it."

"Thanks," said Bridgette and grabbed the water bottle.

Gwen looked around, and saw nothing but pine trees, and a long, narrow road.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know," said Bridgette.

Gwen looked at Bridgette and said, "You don't know where we are?!"

"Well...," said Bridgette, "no, but look, we can just follow the road's signs."

"Well I guess you're right," said Gwen, "do you have any other means of transportation?"

"With our two feet," said Bridgette as she handed Gwen her backpack full of her necessitates.

Gwen sighed, and took the backpack.

Gwen and Bridgette had set up camp after walking for a couple of hours, it had gotten dark. Both Gwen and Bridgette had set up a campfire, and were roasting marshmallows. It might of seemed a bit childish to roast marshmallows at the time, but they brought both of them happiness, and good memories.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave?" asked Bridgette.

"We're here now, my opinion won't really matter," responded Gwen.

"I'm really glad you're safe," said Bridgette, smiling.

"I'm glad you're safe as well," said Gwen as she returned the smile.

"I hope my mom's safe," said Bridgette, "the feeling of not knowing is killing me."

Gwen remained silent.

"Do you know what happened to Trent?" asked Bridgette.

Gwen lied and said, "I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope he is," said Bridgette.

A large growl was then heard. As Bridgette turned around a giant bear came up to her, and started to bite her arm, Bridgette began screaming. Gwen starred in horror and immediately grabbed the hunting knife from Bridgette's backpack. Gwen rushed towards the bear, and got ready to attack. She jabbed the knife in the bear's neck, and started to stab him over and over again, Gwen then took the knife and stabbed the bear in the head, he fell down dead, instantly. Gwen then crouched down and grabbed Bridgette.

"Bridgette?!" yelled Gwen.

"I'm..." said Bridgette weakly.

"We need to get you up!" yelled Gwen.

"My arm...it hurts," said Bridgette.

"I know, just try to get up," said Gwen scared.

"You...," said Bridgette, "need to cut it off."

"What?!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Please," said Bridgette.

"No, that won't help," said Gwen fearful.

"Please, just...do it," said Bridgette weakly, she then blacked out.

"Bridgette?!," yelled Gwen, "Bridgette?!"

No answer, Gwen knew she had to do it, she had to cut her arm off. Gwen cleaned the hunting knife, and started to cut Bridgette's arm off, Bridgette screamed at the pain.


	3. This Isn't a One Man Army

**Chapter 3: This Isn't a One Man Army**

Gwen kept checking Bridgette's pules as she awaited for her to awaken. Bridgette had been out cold for a couple of hours, and had stopped breathing heavily after Gwen had tied a rag around the remains of her arm. Gwen wrapped her arms around her own legs, and hoped for the best. Gwen looked around the forest, and saw how green, and beautiful it all looked. Bridgette then started to groan, and slowly got up, Gwen then rushed over to help Bridgette.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gwen as she helped Bridgette to her feet.

Bridgette looked at where her arm used to be and said, "it feels like it's still there."

Bridgette then started to walk around slowly at first, and then got better at it, after a couple of minutes.

"At least I don't have to carry around a mauled up arm," said Bridgette, coldly.

Gwen and Bridgette both walked down the long road once again, and looked up at the starry sky.

"Do you really think we'll make it to Vancouver?" asked Gwen as she looked at the big dipper.

"We have to try," said Bridgette, "it might be the only chance we'll have of survival."

Bridgette sighed and said, "thanks for being there for me."

"No problem," said Gwen, smiling.

"I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you to do," said Bridgette, as she made a weak smile.

"Well you aren't very useful to me with a mauled up arm, are you?" said Gwen playfully, then they both laughed.

Gun shots were then heard.

"Get behind that tree," whispered Gwen, in a hurry.

As they both crouched down behind the tree Bridgette asked, somewhat panicking, "Where's that coming from?"

"I don't know," whispered Gwen back, in fear.

Gwen then looked over to the road and saw as a man ran down the road.

"I think I know who caused the gunshots," whispered Gwen, as she got back to her hiding spot.

More gun shots were then heard and the man yelled, "get back you sons' of bitches'!"

Gwen peeked over once more and saw about twenty zombies following the man.

Gwen got back over to their hiding spot and said, "those corpses are following them."

More gunshots were heard.

"I've got to help him," said Gwen.

"What about me?" asked Bridgette, worried.

"Stay here, you're just starting to get better," said Gwen, and ran off before Bridgette protested any longer.

Gwen ran towards the man, grabbed her knife and started to stab zombie's in the head.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled the man.

"I'm Gwen!" yelled Gwen back, and continued to stab zombies in the head.

"You know I don't need you're help!" shouted the man.

"Yeah, I can see you're handling this so well!" shouted Gwen sarcastically.

Both Gwen and the man continued to kill zombies, until the last one was dead.

"Whoa," said the man and put his hands on his legs, "that was tiring."

The man had half black hair, half green hair, a leather jacket, underneath that a green shirt, and jeans.

"Well, let's formally introduce ourselves," said Gwen, "I'm Gwen."

"I'm Duncan," said Duncan as he stood up straight.

Gwen looked at Duncan's leather jacket and laughed a bit, "nice jacket, what is this the 90's?"

"I happen to think it looks bad ass," said Duncan, not amused by Gwen's comment.

"Whatever floats you're boat," said Gwen, smirking.

"So, why did you help me?" asked Duncan as he crossed his arms.

"What?" said Gwen, "just because the world's gone to shit, doesn't mean we have to as well."

"Well that's not what everyone else thinks," said Duncan as he picked up his stuff and walk down the road.

"What you're just going to leave?" asked Gwen.

"Yup, that sounds about right," said Duncan.

"I don't even get a thanks?"

"Thanks, you happy now?"

Gwen noticed that he carried around a medkit and knew she had to convince Duncan to stay, Bridgette needed the help.

Gwen paused for a moment and said to him, "we have food."

Duncan looked back over to her, smile and said, "well I guess we're a team now."

Duncan had started to bandage Bridgette's stump, and started to rub some sort of medicine on it as well.

"You're lucky you survived," said Duncan, jokingly.

"Gee, thanks," said Bridgette as she rolled her eyes.

Duncan finished wraping up Bridgette's stump and asked, "so where's the food?"

Gwen grabbed her backpack full of canned food and handed Duncan a can of corn.

"I hate corn," said Duncan.

"Well I hate you're leather jacket," commented Gwen.

Bridgette chuckled.

"Where do I heat this up?" asked Duncan, dissapointed.

Bridgette and Duncan were already asleep, and with Duncan's snoring Gwen had a hard time falling asleep. Gwen looked up into the stars, taking in the beauty. Gwen knew not where she would end up at, or if they would ever reach Vancouver, but knowing that the stars would always be there, made her happy, and gave her a small ammount of hope. Duncan had finally gotten quiet, and Gwen took the opportunity to catch some sleep.

Gwen and Bridgette had started to pack their stuff, while Duncan waited, he traveled lightly.

Bridgette whispered to Gwen, "how do you know we can trust this guy?"

Gwen whispered back, "he did help you, didn't he?"

"Ladies, we don't have all day!," shouted Duncan.

"We'll be right there," responded Gwen.

"Maybe we should ditch him," whispered Bridgette.

"Okay," whispered Gwen, "if he starts to get sketchy, we ditch him."

"Ladies, please," said Duncan from behind them, "I am not a sketchy person."

"How long were you there?" asked Bridgette.

"Just long enough to hear that you guys wanted to ditch me," said Duncan.

"Uh, we were just kid-" said Gwen, before getting cut off by Duncan.

"Save it, I know what I heard," said Duncan, and started to leave.

Duncan looked back and asked, "are you ladies coming or what?"

Gwen and Bridgette then qucikly followed Duncan.

"So you guys are telling me you plan on getting to Vancouver on foot?" asked Duncan as they all walked down the road.

"Yeah," said Gwen, "and we plan to get there."

"Well good luck with that pasty," said Duncan.

"What did you just call me?" asked Gwen enraged.

"Pasty," said Duncan, smiling.

"I'm not that pale!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Yes you are," said Duncan back.

"No I'm not," said Gwen.

"Look," said Duncan as he grabbed some bandages, "if we put these next to your pale face, the bandages will camoflauge into your face."

"You're such an idiot," said Gwen, angry.

"Whatever you say pasty," said Duncan, laughing.

As Gwen, Duncan, and Bridgette got further down the road, more and more cars appears, both wrecked, and in perfect shape.

Duncan looked inside one of the cars and said, "if this one had gas we could run it just fine."  
"You wouldn't happened to have any gas, would you?" asked Gwen.

"No, why would you say that?" asked Duncan.

"You seem like the type of person who would work at a rundown gas station, I mean you have the smell and all."

Just before Duncan could reply, gunshots were heard.

"Guys get down!" yelled Bridgette as she crouched behind a car.

Duncan and Gwen followed as well.

"Run Heather!" yelled a woman as she ran down the road, she had long brown hair, a gray blouse, and green shorts.

"I'm trying to, I don't believe your C.I.T. Skills are going to help us now, are they?" replied the other woman, who had her black hair in a ponytail, and a red dress.

"Lucky us," whisperd Gwen to Bridgette, " we get to meet more people."

"Shoot them!" yelled the woman with the brown hair, as she tried to shoot the zombies.

"I'm fucking trying to!" yelled the woman with black hair, as she ran down the road, getting closer to her partner.

Bridgette got up, grabbed Duncan's gun, and ran towards both women.

"Bridgette?!" yelled Gwen, and ran after her.

"I hate working with women," said Duncan as he got up and followed both of them.

Bridgette started to shoot zombies left, and right as the woman with the black hair got near them.

"Bridgette what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Gwen as she approached Bridgette.

"Helping people!" shouted Bridgette.

"You can't be doing this, you only have an arm left, you're still healing!"

Duncan approached Gwen and Bridgette and got a gun out.

"Well might as well get some practice," said Duncan and started to shoot zombies as well.

"Hey," said the woman to Gwen, "why don't you help us?!"

Gwen sighed, grabbed her hunting knife, and started to jab zombies with it, the black haired girl finally reached all of them, and started to shoot all the zombies as well.

As Duncan shot the last zombies he said, "well that's the last of them."

"Thank you guys for helping us out with that little problem," said the brown haired girl.

"You know, I could've done it myself," said the black haired girl.

The brown haired girl glared at her partner and said, "anyways I'm Courtney, and that's Heather."

"Yeah, I'm Heather," said Heather as she crossed her arms.

"You know sweetheart, wearing a dress isn't exactly the best option in a zombie apocalypse.

"Oh go fuck yourself," said Heather, as she rolled her eyes.

**Well this was a much more comedic chapter than usual, Duncan, Courtney, and Heather will now be joining the group, thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Cars, Beans, and Zombies

**Chapter 4: Cars, Beans, and Zombies**

The whole group were all sitting around a campfire, very quietly, eating their can of beans. It was nighttime, and after a long day of slaying zombies, a can of beans seemed like paradise.

Heather then got up and said, "well thanks for the can of beans, but me and Courtney will be going now."

Heather then continued to walk away, Courtney got up and said, "excuse me for a bit."

As Heather and Courtney were off in the distance, an argument broke out.

"I really hate working with women," said Duncan as he ate his can of beans.

Heather and Courtney then came back after minutes of arguing.

"Well we decided stay," said Courtney, smiling.

"Good," said Bridgette, "we're going to need all the people we can get, if we want to survive."

Courtney looked down at Bridgette's stump and asked her, "do you mind telling me what happened?"

Bridgette sighed and said, "a bear mauled up my arm, so I asked Gwen to cut it off."

"Oh thank goodness," said Courtney with relief, "I thought a zombie had bitten you."

"Why would you cut off your arm?" asked Heather.

"I would've just slow me down, and make me weaker," said Bridgette, very seriously.

Everyone remained silent for a moment, until finally Heather asked, "so where will be sleeping?"

As the sun rose Gwen, Heather, and Duncan all awake, had started to pack for their long trip, while Bridgette and Courtney still slept in their sleeping bags.

"So where are we heading again?" asked Heather as she reloaded her pistol.

"Vancouver," said Gwen as she packed some clothes into her backpack, "we heard over the radio that a refugee camp had been set there by the military."

"So, how do we plan on getting there?" asked Heather.

"You know, the usual," said Gwen, "walking."

"We're never getting to Vancouver walking," said Heather, somewhat angry, "those monsters will get to us before we even reach Vancouver."

"Do you have a car we can borrow?" asked Gwen, angry as well.

"Well actually I do," said Heather, smirking.

"For real?" asked Duncan, as he put on his backpack.

"For real," said Heather as she crossed her arms.

"Where is it then?" asked Gwen.

"Well there's the problem," said Heather, as her smirk went away, "we have to get to it."

"Where is it at?" asked Gwen, as her curiosity arose.

"At the gas station, farther down this road," said Heather.

The gas station had been overrun by zombies, and dead bodies laid down everywhere, and blood covered the white gas station. It was a small building with one floor, a small garage beside it, and two gas stations in front of it, a small door served as an entrance, and two big, broken windows stood at both sides of the door. The group hid behind a car nearby, and saw as mindless zombies walked up and down the gas station.

"You're car better have gas in it," said Duncan as he readied his pistol.

"Don't worry, everything is set to go," said Heather.

"That's if we can get to it," responded Courtney as she glared at Heather.

"How did you're car end up here anyways?" asked Gwen.

"Me and Courtney were looking for some food in the gas station," said Heather, "then we started to hear a bunch of grunts, we then both looked outside for a moment, then we saw as a huge horde of zombies walked towards the gas station."

"We tried to get to our car, but it was impossible," explained Courtney.

"That's when," said Heather as she looked down onto the ground, "never mind it's not important."

"Are you okay?" asked Bridgette with empathy.

"I'm fine," said Heather, "let's just get to my car."

"Do you guys have any ideas on how to do that?" asked Bridgette as she looked over to the gas station.

"Non what so ever," said Duncan.

"Perfect," said Gwen and looked around.

Gwen grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at a car's window, triggering the car's alarm. It attracted most of the zombies, and they all rushed over to the car.

"Nice," said Duncan.

"Alright," said Heather, "let's get rolling."

They all crouched down as the headed for the gas station, and sneaked around the remaining zombies. Bridgette and Gwen hid behind the dumpster can, while Duncan, Courtney and Heather hid behind the gas stations. Bridgette and Gwen looked around the place, only to see a zombie had spotted them. Gwen knew better not to shoot it, so she just stood there, in terror. Bridgette grabbed her hunting knife and plunged herself towards the zombie, stabbing it in it's head, splattering blood all over her face, she then quickly went back to her hiding spot.

"Where's your car at?" whispered Duncan.

"It's that red convertible," said Heather as she pointed at a car nearby, currently being surrounded by zombies.

"Alright," whispered Courtney, "on the count of three, we head over there."

"One, two," whispered Heather, "three."

Heather, Duncan and Courtney then rushed towards the car, and Gwen and Bridgette closely followed them. Heather, Duncan and Gwen started to shoot any zombie that got in their way, while Bridgette killed them with her hunting knife, and Courtney sliced their heads off with her ax, attracting the attention of all the zombies. Heather reached the car, and quickly got her keys out, she then opened all the car's doors, and got in the driver's seat.

"EVERYONE GET IN!" yelled Heather.

Duncan got into the passengers seat, broke the window, and started to shoot zombies. Courtney got in the back seat as soon as she could, and set her blood covered ax down. Gwen and Bridgette soon reached the car, and got in as quickly as possible. As soon as they got in Heather began to drive out of the gas station, before Gwen could close the car's door, it hit another car, making it become unattached from the car.

"Well there goes my door," said Heather as she drove down the road, escaping the zombies, and possibly an unnecessary death.

"So do any of you have a map?" asked Duncan.

Everyone remained silent.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to hope for the best," said Duncan as he grabbed a slice of bread.

Duncan, and Bridgette were both asleep, Heather kept driving, and Courtney and Gwen tried to have a conversation, after all they were both stuck together.

"So, what were you doing before all of this?" asked Gwen.

"I was going to college," said Courtney, "Heather was my roommate."

"What major?" asked Gwen.

"Communications," said Courtney, "what about you, what were you doing?"

"I was going to art school," said Gwen, "in hopes of becoming the next big artist."

"How did that turn out?" asked Courtney.

"Well," said Gwen, "I'll admit, it wasn't what I hoped it would be."

"How about her?" asked Courtney, referring to Bridgette, "how did you both meet?"

"I've been best friends with her, for as long as I can remember," said Gwen, "I think we might of meet in pre-k."

"Wow," said Courtney amazed, "that long ago?"

"I couldn't stand Courtney for a couple of months, let alone my whole life," said Heather, chuckling.

"Shut up," said Courtney with anger.

Gwen chuckled as well.

"Well I'm tired," said Heather as she stopped the car.

Heather then slapped Duncan in the face to wake him up.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Duncan as he rubbed his cheek.

"Be on the lookout, and wake me up if anything terrible happens," said Heather as she closed her eyes.

"You know, you could of just said "Duncan wake the fuck up" you didn't have to fucking slap me," said Duncan as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, can't hear you, I'm asleep," said Heather.

Duncan sighed, and walked out of the car, in order to be the lookout. Gwen chuckled a bit more, she then closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep.

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

_Gwen was laying down in Trent's room, reading a magazine._

_Trent came in with a bottle of whiskey and said, "hey there baby."_

"_Trent," said Gwen, "are you drunk?"  
"What if I am?" asked Trent as he sat down on his bed, "dumb bitch."_

_Gwen remained silent, he wasn't like this. Trent then walked across the bed, to Gwen, and laid on top of her, watching her with his ghostly eyes._

"_What are you doing?" asked Gwen, nervously._

"_Something I should of done a long time ago," said Trent, then he took a giant bite out of Gwen's neck.  
"STOP IT!" yelled Gwen in pain._

"_Love me Gwen, love me!"_

_Trent then started to moan, as his fell off his head, and on top Gwen's chest. Gwen closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was laying down on a wood floor, naked. Gwen got up and looked around, but saw nothing, darkness had consumed the room._

"_Gwen?!" yelled out a voice._

"_Gwen!"_

"GWEN!" yelled Bridgette in order to get Gwen up.  
"Huh, what?" asked a dazed Gwen.

"Are you alright?" asked Bridgette with a concerned tone.

"Yeah," said Gwen as she rubbed her eyes, "why?"

"You started to scream a couple of minutes ago."

"It was just a bad dream," said Gwen.

"What was it about?" asked Bridgette as she settled back down in her seat.

"You know, the usual," said Gwen, "just Jason trying to kill me again."

Gwen looked out the window and saw Duncan on floor, snoring away.

"So much for him being the lookout," said Gwen.

"You want to get out and get some fresh air?" asked Bridgette.

"Sure why not," responded Gwen.

Both Bridgette and Gwen left the car, while everyone else remained sleeping.

Gwen lightly kicked Duncan on his side and said, "hey were going for a walk, wait until we get back."

Duncan groaned and said, "will do."

"Alright," said Bridgette, "let's go."

Gwen and Bridgette sat by a river near the car. They quietly looked at the peaceful river, and listened to the many creatures nearby.

"Don't you ever wonder what happened to everyone at home?" asked Bridgette.

"No," said Gwen as she gulped, "I try not to make myself even more depressed."

"What about Trent?" asked Bridgette, "don't you ever think about what happened to him."

Gwen remained silent.

"Gwen, is there something you're hiding from me?" asked Bridgette, concerned.

Gwen started to sob.

Bridgette then hugged Gwen with her left arm and said, "you can tell me anything, we're best friends."

"Trent," said Gwen as she sobbed some more, "Trent..."

"Come on let it all out," said Bridgette with a very comforting tone.

"Trent...raped me," said Gwen, as more tears rolled down her eyes.

"He..." said Bridgette, having trouble getting out the words, "raped you?"

Gwen remained crying.

"That bastard!" yelled Bridgette, "if I ever fucking find that scumbag again, I'll kill him!"

Gwen wiped the tears off her face and said, "he's already dead, he turned."

"Did you..." said Bridgette as she uttered the words.

"Yeah," admitted Gwen as more tears rolled down her eyes, "I killed him."

Courtney, Duncan, and Heather were all out of the car waiting for Gwen and Bridgette to return. As Duncan looked trough the car he took out a little stuffed rabbit.

As he held the stuffed rabbit he asked, "why is this here?"

Heather rushed over to Duncan and snatched it right off his hands, "a little girl must of left it here when I gave her and her mom a ride."

"A ride?" asked Duncan, "to where exactly?"  
"Does that really concern you?" asked Heather.

"Whatever," said Duncan as he got a bottle of water out of his backpack, "I've got better things to worry about."

Heather then quickly put it inside of her purse.

As Gwen and Bridgette walked down the road and towards the car Courtney said, "oh there you guys are."

"You were gone for quite some time," said Heather as anger arose in her voice.

"What took you so long?" asked Duncan.

Gwen then passed by everyone, not saying a word, and got into the car.

"What's with her?" asked Heather.

"She's just going through some tough times," said Bridgette, and got into the car as well.

"Women," said Duncan and rolled his eyes.

"Well were are we going now?" asked Courtney as she got inside the car as well.

As Heather and Duncan got in the car, Duncan said, "down this road."

"Hopefully we find a city soon," said Heather.

"Yeah, cause dealing with a city full of undead bastards sounds really appealing," said Duncan, and began to drive.

The group had reached a city, they didn't know which city, but it was at least better than going down a narrow road forever. Duncan had pulled over on a nearby library, and got out to stretch, while everyone else looked around. The library was square, with a green, flat roof, and a giant glass door at the front, it had no windows.

"You guys want to check inside?" asked Courtney.

"Maybe we can kill those monsters with knowledge," said Heather, sarcastically.

"You know Heather, I'm getting really tired of you're sarcasm," said an angry Courtney.

"Maybe we can take shelter in here," said Gwen, "for the night."

"Okay, everyone get their stuff out of the car," said Heather.

"Since when were you leader?" asked Courtney.

"Since I said so!" exclaimed Heather.

Heather and Courtney then began one of their little argument again.

"Guys, stop fighting," said Bridgette somewhat angry.

"Wow, women," said Duncan as he stared at both of their butts.

"Are you..." said Gwen, somewhat disturbed, "staring at their ass?"

"What?!" exclaimed Duncan, surprised, "I'm not some sort of pervert!"

"Sometimes I wonder," said Gwen and walked away.

The library was huge, it was a light beige, with white carpeting, and rows of books everywhere. A giant desk made for checking out books stood at the front, and computers stood at the side of it. As Duncan got near some vending machines, he broke the glass and got out all the snacks.

"Look what I got," said Duncan as he held some chips, chocolate, soda, and cookies in his hands.

"Oh my god, I love you," said Courtney as she excitedly looked at the snacks.

"Sorry princess, you're not my type," said Duncan jokingly.

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Courtney.

"Princess," said Duncan, with a mocking tone.

"I'm not a princess!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Whatever," said Duncan, "princess."

Courtney, enraged of course, decided that the best thing to do was to go to the woman's bathroom, so she decided to head on over there.

"What could she possibly do over there?" asked Bridgette.

"I don't know, she's difficult," said Heather as she drank some diet Pepsi.

"I've been thinking," said Gwen, "maybe we should stay here, for a while."

"What about Vancouver?" asked Bridgette.

"We don't even know if were going in the right direction," said Gwen, "we might be going the opposite direction."

"I agree with Gwen," said Duncan, "we could probably seal off the doors with some shelves, and survive on what food we have left."

"What if we run out?" asked Bridgette.

"I think I saw a supermarket across from here, we can scavenge for food there," said Heather.

Bridgette then ran off the bathroom, upset as well. Gwen then immediately ran after her. Inside the bathroom Bridgette stood in front of the sink, with her hand against the wall, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen as she reached Bridgette.

"I just really wanted to get to Vancouver," said Bridgette.

"Why?" asked Gwen with a concerned tone.

"My mom," said Bridgette sobbing, "she left me a note saying she was headed there."

"Bridget-," said Gwen before getting cut off by Bridgette.

"I have to get to Vancouver," said Bridgette, "and nothing you can say will stop me."

Bridgette the ran out the bathroom door, and headed for the entrance. Gwen ran after her and tried to stop her, but she was too fast and got inside the car, and turned the engine on.

"Bridgette!" yelled Gwen.

Bridgette then took off, leaving behind nothing, but dust. Everyone then ran outside to see what had happened.

"Where's the car?" asked Courtney.

"Bridgette," said Gwen, "she took it."

"She took it?!" exclaimed Heather.

"Where did she go?!" asked Duncan.

"She said," said Gwen barely being able to speak, "she was going to Vancouver."

"Shit," said Duncan, "god damn it!"

"What are we going to do now?" asked a nervous Courtney.

"Everyone just calm down," said Heather.

"How can we huh?" asked Duncan, "we have no car, no way out of this shit hole of a library, and undead freaks all around us!"

While everyone argued, Gwen just remained standing silently, knowing she had just lost her best friend, a loved one, and the only person she could truly trust.

**Thank you for reading, and please review, by the way I give out a special thanks to DEDBUG9, musictune, and CraztBoxHeadMan, for reviewing :), and to all you guys reading. Thank you it really mean a lot.**


	6. Moving In

**Chapter 6: Moving In**

Gwen sat down on the floor near a couple of bookshelves, she knew Bridgette wouldn't make it very far, she would probably be dead in a couple of days, or even a couple of hours.  
"Bridgette could starve to death," thought Gwen, "she might get bitten, or killed by the undead."

Gwen started to get a headache.

"She could crash the car, or drown while trying to swim," thought Gwen, "or maybe even get crushed by a falling tree."

Gwen started to breath heavily.

"She might dehydrate, or get a heart attack."

Gwen started to sob.

"Bridgette might be killed by people, or an animal," said Gwen out loud.

Gwen then started to weep.

"She might end up killing herself," said Gwen as she started to cry uncontrollably.

Heather came over to her and told her in a sincere tone, "come on get up, I'll help you."

Heather grabbed both of Gwen's hands and helped her get up.

"Let's go to the bathroom," said Heather.

As Gwen stood over the sink she started to wash her face with water from her canteen, it felt relaxing, and calmed her down a bit.

When she was finished Heather asked, "better?"

"Yeah," said Gwen, "I feel a bit better."

"I know what you're going through," said Heather very sincerely.

Gwen remained silent.

"My little sister," said Heather as she held back the tears.

Gwen looked at Heather.

"I promised my mom I would take care of her, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she got grabbed by one of those monsters," said Heather as tears rolled down her eyes.

Gwen remained silent, not knowing if to say something or not.

"She..."

_"Look Heather, look what I found," said little Priscilla as she showed Heather a Snickers bar._

"_Not now Priscilla," said Heather as she walked over to the back of the gas station._

"_You know Heather, you really shouldn't be so mean to your sister," said Courtney as she walked up to Heather._

"_Oh please, she's mature enough to take it," said Heather as she grabbed some cans of SPAM, "I hate spam."_

_Priscilla's screams were then heard.  
"Priscilla?!" yelled Heather as she dropped the cans of SPAM and ran to Priscilla._

_As Heather left the back room, she was as Priscilla got grabbed by a zombie, and was getting dragged by the feet._

"_LET HER GO!" yelled Heather as she was ready to shoot._

_As Priscilla got dragged by the zombies, Heather panicked and shot without aiming, the bullet ran straight into Priscilla's head, killing her. Heather and Courtney both stared in horror as Priscilla laid lifeless on the floor and got dragged by the zombie, ready to eat her._

"I...," said Heather as more tears rolled down her eyes, "killed her."

Heather then put her hands over her eyes and started to sob loudly. Gwen then slowly hugged put her arms around Heather, and hugged her, it had just seemed like she needed a hug.

Courtney had stood outside the woman's bathroom, and had heard the whole thing, she stood in complete silence, and awaited for them to get out of the bathroom.

Duncan came over to her and asked, "what's going on in there?"

"Nothing that concerns you," said Courtney as she glared at Duncan.

"Whoa, didn't mean to offend you there, princess," said Duncan, jokingly.

"Can you be serious for a couple of minutes?" asked Courtney, "two of our group members are in an extreme depression."

"Oh come on?" asked Duncan, "I can get why Gwen is upset, but what could possibly affect Heather?"

"Her sister died," said Courtney, angry.

"Oh, shit," said Duncan surprised, and somewhat gloomy, "I didn't know..."

"Yeah, exactly you didn't know, so that's probably why you shouldn't of said anything," said Courtney as she cut Duncan off.

As soon as she said this Gwen and Heather came out, Heather still in tears.

Courtney then rushed over to Heather and asked her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Heather as more tears rolled down her eyes, "I just need some sleep."

"I'll help you to your sleeping bag," said Courtney as she walked away from the bathroom with Heather.

"Hey Duncan?" said Gwen.

"Yeah?" replied Duncan.

"Can I ask for a favor?" asked Gwen.

"What?" asked Duncan.

"I need to go for a walk, come with?" asked Gwen.

Duncan sighed and said, "okay, fine."

Gwen and Duncan grabbed their pistols, an ax, and headed out.

Gwen and Duncan walked side by side through the sidewalk, the town seemed extremely empty, it seemed as if the plague had never hit earth.

"Why do you do this?" asked Duncan, "does it calm you down or something?"

"Yeah," said Gwen, "I guess it kind of does."

"It's really creepy out here," said Duncan.

"I think it's really peaceful," said Gwen.

"There's a huge line between peaceful and creepy, pasty."

"Whatever," said Gwen and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that there's no undead bastards around here?"

"Those monsters are leaving us alone, and aren't trying to kill us, and you're worried that they aren't around anymore?"

"Believe me I'm glad that they left us alone for a while," said Duncan, "but I find it odd that there aren't any around."

Gwen then stopped at the sight of a general store nearby.

"What?" asked Duncan, "it's just a store."

"But there's light coming from inside of it."

"Oh no pasty, those people might be dangerous."

"Yeah, people with kids are dangerous," said Gwen as she saw a toy truck laying around.

"You don't even know if that's theirs," said Duncan, "come on let's go."

Just before they left, screams were heard from inside the store.

"No, we need to see if these people need our help," said Gwen.

"We might be the ones needing help if we go in there!" exclaimed Duncan.

"I helped you," said Gwen, "now it's time to return the favor."

Duncan sighed and said, "why do I agree to everything you say?"

"Alright let's go," said Gwen as she readied her gun.

"I really hope we don't regret this," said Duncan.

Gwen quickly, but carefully, ran over to the store. She waited for Duncan to come near her, and slowly opened the store's door. Gwen then quickly sneaked inside the store and crawled towards the bright light. Gwen got closer and saw as a young blonde woman, a scrawny looking man, and two blonde children, one a boy and one a girl, remained still. Gwen hid behind a shelve and got a bit closer to the light, it seemed to be a campfire. Gwen then saw as a big, muscular woman pointed a gun towards them.

"Alright, no one moves, no one gets shot!" yelled the woman.

"Please, just leave us alone," said the scrawny looking man.

"Just give me all your fucking thing, and I'll leave you guys alone!"

"You could really use some mascara," said the young blonde woman, "I think I have some in my purse."  
"Do you think this is a fucking joke?!" yelled the woman.

Everyone remained silent.

The muscular woman then grabbed the boy and pointed a gun towards his head.

"GREG!" yelled the blonde woman.

"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING HAND OVER ALL YOUR SUPPLIES, I'LL BLOW THIS KID'S BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALL!"

Duncan then stood up and shot the woman in the arm.

"AGH!" yelled the woman in pain, as she let go of Greg.

The muscular woman then got enraged, ran over to Duncan, and tackled him to the ground. Duncan then started to get pummeled in the face by the woman. Gwen the ran over to the muscular woman, and tried to get her apart from Duncan, she then grabbed Gwen with one arm and threw her against one of the shelves, knocking it over. Gwen, a bit dazed, then started to see as Duncan started to ooze out blood from his nose, she knew she had to do something quickly or see her friend get beaten to death. Gwen quickly got up and shot the woman in the back of her head, killing her instantly, and making her fall onto Duncan. Duncan then quickly pushed the woman off of himself, and slowly got up. Duncan had gotten a bloody nose, and a few scratches.

"Thanks," said Duncan, "but I could of taken her."

"Yeah, your bloody nose sure tells me you could of taken her on."

The scrawny man came up to Gwen and Duncan and said, "t-thank you."  
"No problem buddy," said Duncan.

"Why did you do it?" asked the scrawny looking man.

The scrawny man had brown hair, a light yellow sweater, and jeans.

"You guys needed help," said Duncan, "so I decided to help you guys."

"Cody?" said the young blonde woman as she held a little girl's hand.

"So your name's Cody?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah," said Cody, blushing a bit, "and that's Lindsay.

Lindsay had her blonde hair in a french braid, she was wearing a pink skirt, with a black shirt, and some sandals.

"Hi," said Lindsay and waved.

"Who are the kids?" asked Duncan.

"Well that's Hazel," said Cody as he pointed at the girl in Lindsay's arms.

"Say hi Hazel," said Lindsay as she smiled at Hazel.

"H-h-hi," said Hazel very shyly.

"And this Greg," said Cody as he grabbed a little boy from behind him.

Greg was twelve, while Hazel was ten. Greg was wearing a long sleeved, blue shirt, with jeans, while Hazel was wearing a green, floral dress, with some black, slip on shoes.

"Who was that woman?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know," said Cody, "I think she saw us trough the window, and saw that we had some supplies, so I guess she tried to take them."

"Where are all your guy's food?" asked Gwen.

Cody brought out about three small raising boxes out of his pocket, "here it is."

Duncan and Gwen both remained silent.

"You guys should come with us," said Gwen.

"R-really?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, we won't sleep at night knowing that you guys are going hungry."

"But, we're a big family," said Cody, "you won't be able to support us all."

"We have plenty of food," said Gwen, "and if we ran out, we'll just look for more."

"But," said Cody, before getting cut off by Duncan.

"Just come with us for god's sakes."

Cody paused for a bit and finally said, "Lindsay, go pack up your stuff."

"Okay," said Lindsay, happy.

"Is that your wife?" asked Duncan.

"That's my sister," said Cody.

"Oh..."

**Thank you for reading, and please review. :)**


	7. Backstabbers

**Chapter 7: Backstabbers**

Gwen, and Duncan were walking back "home" with the new people they had met, Cody, Lindsay, Greg and Hazel. They didn't know if they had the food to support them all, but at least they knew that four people wouldn't become zombie food.

"So you guys fond on libraries?," asked Duncan, "cause that's where we'll be living for a couple of months."

"A library huh?" said Cody.

"Oh I love libraries!" said Lindsay excitably.

"So, are you guys from around here?" asked Gwen.

"No," responded Cody, "we're from Vancouver."

"Vancouver?" asked Gwen, "I heard a refugee camp was set up there."

"There's no refugee camp there," said Cody, "just a lot of ruins."

"Why are there ruins?" asked Gwen, somewhat worried.

"The army bombed the place," said Cody, "the whole city got destroyed, me, Lindsay, and the kids were lucky to get out."

"But, why did the army bomb Vancouver?" asked Duncan.

"To get rid of as many zombies as they could," responded Cody.

Gwen started to feel sick to her stomach, she started to sweat.

"Are you alright?" asked Hazel.

Gwen started to black out, terrified by the idea of Bridgette dying.

"Gwen?" asked Duncan.

Gwen then fell down to the ground, and blacked out.

Gwen awoke inside of her sleeping bag, with a water bottle besides her, and Courtney sitting down next to her.

"What..." said Gwen weakly, "happened?"

"You passed out," said Courtney, "you had a fever when Duncan brought you in."

Gwen looked around only to see Greg and Hazel playing across from her.

"Where's everybody?" asked Gwen.

"They all went to the gas station across from here," said Courtney as she got some crackers out of her backpack and gave them to Gwen, "here."

Gwen slowly chewed on the crackers and replied, "thanks."

Courtney smiled at her.

"Can we play princesses again?" asked Hazel as she played with a toy truck Greg had given her.

"Not now," said Greg, "we have to save the world from this giant ROBOT!"

Greg then pulled out a toy robot out of his backpack, and smashed Hazel's car with it.

"My car!" said Hazel, severely disappointed.

Gwen and Courtney chuckled.

As the door opened Duncan, Heather, Cody and Lindsay all came in.

"We're back," said Duncan as he put his pistol down on the front desk.

"So," said Courtney as she walked over to them, "did you guys find anything."

"We found squat," said Heather, somewhat angry.

"The place was picked clean," said Duncan.

"And bimbo over here wasn't exactly helping either," said Heather as she pointed at Lindsay.

"No need to insult my sister there," said Cody as he glared at Heather.

"Oh whatever string bean," snapped Heather and rolled her eyes.  
"Heather, back off," said Courtney.

Heather then walked away, enraged.

"What's with her?" asked Cody.

"She's just been through a lot," said Courtney in a gloomy tone.

"Oh," responded Cody nervously.

"You don't have to feel bad," said Courtney as she patted Cody on the back, "just ignore her."

"Okay, we'll try to do that," said Cody.

"I guess we're having beans tonight," said Courtney a bit disappointed.

"Should you cook them, or should I?" asked Duncan.

"Well seeing as your hands are covered in blood, I'll do it," said Courtney, she then grabbed her backpack and headed outside.

"Well I'm gonna go get some rest," said Duncan as he yawned, "later."

Duncan then walked off to the back of the library, he liked to be alone.

"So how are you guys liking it here?" asked Gwen.

"Everything's going great," said Cody, "it's better than being alone in that crappy store."

Lindsay then walked away from the conversation and over to her kids.

"She has a short attention spam," said Cody.

"I see that," said Gwen, "what happened to her husband?"

"She never had a husband," said Cody, "only a boyfriend."

"Oh...well what happened to him?" asked Gwen with a sincere tone.

"He left Lindsay," said Cody a bit gloomy, "after he found out she was pregnant, he scrammed."

"And you guys haven't heard of him ever since?" asked Gwen.

"No," said Cody, "but I do as much as I can to help Lindsay out with my niece and nephew."

"Did the guy ever send any child support?" asked Gwen.

"No, Lindsay can't even remember his name," said Cody, "and I didn't know he had a boyfriend until he left."

Gwen remained silent and asked, "did you have a girlfriend?"

"Why?" asked Cody, "are you interested in dating me?"

Gwen glared at him and said, "no a chance buddy."

Cody sighed and said, "okay then."

As night fell upon them, they all sat around on their sleeping bags eating a can of beans.

"Well this was delicious," said Heather very sarcastically, as she finished her beans.

"Hey at least it's better than starving to death," snapped Duncan.

"I just can't believe you guys didn't find anything!" yelled Heather.

"You could of helped look too, but now you just wanted to sit on your ass, and pet that dumb stuffed animal!" yelled Duncan.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" yelled Heather and slapped Duncan across the face.

Heather then rushed towards her sleeping bag, crying.

"Wait Heather!" shouted Courtney as she ran towards Heather.

Duncan then got up and walked to his sleeping bag as well.

"Mommy what's going on?" asked Hazel.

"Nothing cupcake, just some grownup stuff," said Lindsay as she smiled.

"What's all of that about?" asked Cody.

"It's just that..." said Gwen as she paused for a moment, "Heather...lost her little sister."

Everyone remained silent.

"This is why she's like this right now," said Gwen, "I guess when she brought up to me, she finally released all her bottled up feelings."

"How old was she?" asked Cody.

"I don't know, she was little girl," said a sad Gwen.

"Was she taken by those monsters?" asked Cody.

"No..." said Gwen, "she wasn't taken by them."

Gwen stood wide awake as she looked around in the dark library. Gwen kept thinking about everything that had happened, from Bridgette leaving, to Heather telling her about her dead sister, to her finding more survivors, it was all just too overwhelming. Gwen knew she had to hold back the tears, and that she had to move on, sadly it wasn't that easy. Trent's death stilled haunted her, but she didn't know why, she had tried to remember all the times Trent had physically and sexually abused her, but that didn't help, it only made things worse. Gwen then forced her eyes to close, and fell asleep.

Gwen and Courtney were wide awake and reading through some books to pass the time, while everyone else was asleep.

"What you reading?" asked Courtney.

"Oh I'm reading _Go Ask Alice_," said Gwen as she put her book down.

"Oh I love that book," said Courtney, "have you read it before?"

"Yeah," said Gwen, "it sucks how she..."

Before Gwen could finish her sentence Gwen then felt as a full bladder came upon her.

"Excuse me for a bit," said Gwen as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

As Gwen got near the restrooms, she started to notice splotches of blood on the carpet leading up to the men's bathroom. Gwen then slowly poked her head inside the bathroom and looked around for a bit, she then discovered a body laying down on the floor, covered in blood. Gwen walked over to the body, and discovered that it was Duncan. Gwen then checked his pulse, he seemed to be breathing.

"COURTNEY!" yelled Gwen as she kept checking to see if Duncan was breathing.

Courtney then rushed inside the men's bathroom, only to see Duncan's bloody body. Courtney, terrified, ran over to Duncan and checked to see why he was bleeding.

"Is he breathing!" shouted Courtney.

"Yes!"

Courtney then looked took of his shirt, only to reveal several stab wounds. Both Gwen and Courtney remained silent as they looked at Duncan in horror.

"Courtney, go get his first aid kit!" yelled Gwen.

"Where's it at?!"

"Check by his sleeping bag!"

Courtney then rushed out of the bathroom in a hurry.

"Duncan can you hear me!" shouted Gwen.

Duncan mumbled for a bit, then started to drool out blood.

"Don't worry you'll be okay!" shouted Gwen, "Courtney!"

Duncan had been bandage up, and was laying down on his sleeping bag, unconscious. Courtney checked his pulse regularly, and tried to keep him hydrated and fed.

As Courtney gave him water she asked, "how did this happen?"

"I...," said Gwen, "don't know."

Courtney remained silent.

"Someone could of sneaked inside, trying to steal our supplies, while Duncan was trying to protect them," said Gwen, "he could have been stabbed in the process."

"Or maybe it could have been one of us," said Courtney, "but, who the only type of people we have here are either scrawny, dumb, or are children."

Gwen remained silent and said, "what about Heather?"

"Heather may be a bit mean at times, but she wouldn't do this," said Courtney a bit shocked.

"But who else could it have been?" asked Gwen, "there aren't many options."

Just as they were talking about her Heather came over and said, "here I brought some water."

Courtney grabbed it and said, "thanks for helping out."

"My pleasure," said Heather very seriously, and left.

"Heather couldn't of done this," said Courtney, "I know her."

"And I thought I knew Bridgette," said Gwen, "I thought she would always have my back, but look what happened."

Courtney remained silent.

"Okay, look we aren't positive it's her," said Gwen, "but, when Duncan wakes up we'll ask him."

"I'm pretty positive Heather didn't do this," said Courtney, "she isn't a murderer."


	8. Peace at Last

**Chapter 8: Peace at Last**

Gwen sat down next to Hazel and Greg, she had agreed to take care of them, while Lindsay and Cody went out to scavenge, and with Courtney taking care of Duncan, she had no other choice, and she wasn't about to let Heather take care of them.

"Why is your hair blue?" asked Hazel.

"It's pretty obvious," said Greg, "she dyed it."

"Whoa," said Hazel in amazement, "can I touch it?"

"Go right ahead," said Gwen, smiling.

As Hazel touched her blue hair, she accidentally took off a single hair.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" shouted Hazel in horror.

"It's okay," said Gwen, as she patted Hazel on the head.

Hazel smiled.

"Let's play monsters again," said Greg.

"We played that already, can't we play queens?" asked Hazel.

"Fine," said Greg very unenthusiastic, "go get the make-up."

"Yay!" shouted Hazel with joy, as she ran over to her backpack and grabbed her toy make-up box.

"Women," said Greg and rolled his eyes.

While Hazel was rummaging through her backpack, she noticed a small stuffed animal on the floor, she picked it up, and started to hug it.

As Hazel ran back to Gwen and Greg she yelled, "look what I found!"

"Uh, Hazel," said Gwen, "maybe you should put that back."

"But, I love it," said Hazel, a bit sad.

"But so does someone else, you don't want them to miss it do you?" asked Gwen, with a very sincere tone.

"No...," said Hazel, very disappointed.

"Let her have it," said Heather from behind them.

"Is...this yours?" asked Hazel.

"Not anymore, it's all your now," said Heather as she smiled at Hazel.

Hazel hugged the bunny and said, "I'm gonna name her, Mrs. Bunny."

Greg rolled his eyes at her sisters lack of originality, then again Greg rolled his eyes for everything.

"Are you ready to play queens?" asked Hazel as she turned around and looked at Greg.

"I will be once you get my pink skirt," said Greg as he got out a plastic crown.

"Here it is!" said Hazel with joy as she pulled out a pink skirt out of her backpack.

When both Hazel and Greg put on their skirts and crowns, they climbed on the front desk and stood up.

"You slaves," said Greg as he pointed at Gwen and Heather, "fix us some dinner."

"Yes, your majesty," said Gwen as she bowed down to Greg.

"And make it quick, ruling over this giant kingdom sure does give us an appetite," said Hazel, proudly.

"Anything for you my queen," said Heather as she bowed down as well.

"Off to work then," said Greg as he shooed off Heather and Gwen, "we have queen like stuff to do."

Courtney kept checking Duncan's temperate, it always seemed hotter than before, and it looked as if he kept getting pale. Courtney only had so much medicine, and most of it was cough syrup, but before Courtney could give him more cough syrup, Duncan started to cough, he was waking up.

"Duncan?!" shouted Courtney as she rushed over to Duncan.

Duncan coughed some more and slowly said, "hey princess."

"Duncan you're awake!" shouted Courtney with joy.

"You seem happy I didn't die," said Duncan, weakly.

"No...," said Courtney, "I'm just glad we didn't have to go through someone dying."

"Sure," said Duncan and coughed some more, "princess."

"Gwen!" yelled Courtney.

As Gwen rushed over to Courtney, she saw that Duncan was awake, and breathing.

"Duncan!" yelled Gwen, with joy as well.

"Why is everyone happy I didn't die?" asked Duncan, barely being able to breath.

"What happened?" asked Gwen.

"I...don't remember," said Duncan.

"Who did this to you?" asked Gwen.

"All...I remember," said Duncan, before he was interrupted by his coughs, "is me waking up, and getting a really bad pain in my back."

Duncan then started to cough for a couple of seconds.

"You should get some rest," said Courtney, very worried.

"I have plenty of rest," said Duncan as he tried to get up, but ultimately couldn't.

"See, you're still very weak," said Courtney as she fed Duncan some peaches from a can.

"Okay," said Duncan as he chewed on the peaches, "you've got a point."

"I should leave you alone," said Gwen as she started to leave, "get some rest."

"Will do past-," said Duncan before coughing out all the peaches in his mouth.

As Cody and Lindsay put all the supplies they found while scavenging in the front desk, Gwen stood amazed.

"So as you see, we found a lot of stuff," said Cody, smiling.

They had found cans of food, medical supplies, even some jackets for the winter.

"Where did you find all these things?" asked Gwen, amazed.

"There was as store down the road from here full of supplies," said Cody, "we tried to get everything, but after a while the place got infested by those corpses."

"Well this is great," said Gwen, "you know, I'm really not regretting saving you guys."

"Uh, thanks?" said Cody.

"Hey Heather!" shouted Gwen.

Heather who was reading a magazine shouted, "What?"

"Come see what Cody and Lindsay brought," said Gwen, smiling.

Heather walked over to the front desk and saw the desk full of supplies, she remained speechless.

"And you said I was a bambi," said Lindsay with pride.

The whole gang sat around a lantern, all talking and having conversations, like old friends, everything finally seemed peaceful, Duncan had even manage to get up and join them.

"College is such bullshit," said Heather as she munched on some cookies, "what was the point in even going?"

"Well, you did have a whole school to bang again," said Courtney, then everybody chuckled.

"Well at least I won't be a virgin until I'm 57," said Heather smirking, everyone then started to laugh, except the kids, they didn't know what was going on.

"I'm not a virgin!" yelled Courtney.

"Oh really? Name the person you did," said Heather.

Before Courtney could answer, the library door began to bang loudly, after a while glass breaking was heard, and zombies came flooding in.

"Run!" yelled Gwen as she got up and got out her pistol.

Courtney then helped up Duncan and ran over to the back of the library. Lindsay ran with both Greg and Hazel in her hands, and Gwen ran with Heather, and Cody. Lindsay was then grabbed from behind and yanked down by one of the zombies, she let go of both Hazel and Greg's hands, and got surrounded by zombies. Hazel and Greg both stood in horror as they saw their mother get eaten by zombies, each scream only made them shake faster.

"RUN!" yelled Gwen as she ran towards the emergency exit.

Greg then started to run towards them, but before Hazel could move, her leg was grabbed by one of the zombies.

Just as Greg heard Hazel's scream, he turned around and was about to run towards her, but Heather stopped him and yelled, "go, I'll protect her!"

Greg then ran towards the other, who were now opening the emergency exit. As Heather reached Hazel the emergency bell started to ring, alerting more zombies. Heather then grabbed the zombie's arm and forced it to let go of Hazel. Hazel, now free from the zombie's clutch, ran towards the exit. Heather then stabbed the zombie in the head with her knife, and started to run. Hazel then made it safe and sound out of the exit, with everyone else. While everyone else was gone, Gwen awaited for Heather inside the library.

"HURRY!" yelled Gwen.

Before Heather could reach the exit, a zombie grabbed her hair and started biting it. Heather tried to free herself, but more of them came and took her down.

Gwen then started to shoot the zombies, but it was hopeless, there were just too many.

With Heather's last breath she yelled, "leave!"

Gwen then quickly got through the exit, but before she closed the door, she saw as Heather started to get eaten, her scalp was nearly torn off, her guts spilled all over the floor, but not once did she scream. Gwen then quickly closed the door, and ran off with the group.


End file.
